


It's A Date

by devilgram



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilgram/pseuds/devilgram
Summary: ahhh happy new year! (because i didnt say that on my previous work). i've been mildly suffering through a block and have started countless things but couldnt bring myself to finish them, but i finished this!! hopefully it isnt too bad or messy.i love satan and have been wanting to write something for him for so long but could never get something good going, so this is the best i could pump out! thank you for all the kudos and nice comments on my previous works, i appreciate every single one of you soso much! <3
Relationships: Satan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 208





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh happy new year! (because i didnt say that on my previous work). i've been mildly suffering through a block and have started countless things but couldnt bring myself to finish them, but i finished this!! hopefully it isnt too bad or messy.
> 
> i love satan and have been wanting to write something for him for so long but could never get something good going, so this is the best i could pump out! thank you for all the kudos and nice comments on my previous works, i appreciate every single one of you soso much! <3

You sat absently in the library of RAD. Satan had told you he would meet you here after class, so he could help you catch up on work after being out for a week due to falling ill. If you were being honest with yourself, you really didn’t want to be here, nor did you particularly care about what you had missed. If it wasn’t important to the tasks you were assigned, why would you bother learning it?

Though, while you weren’t too keen on studying, the prospect of being alone in the back corner of the library with Satan for an extended amount of time, was exciting. Thus, why you took up his kind offer to help.

You gave a sigh, leaning back into the wooden chair as you checked the time on your phone. Classes had just ended, so you weren’t too worried about Satan being late. Deciding you might as well pass time, you opened up Devilgram. Scrolling through your feed – which mostly consisted of Asmodeus’s selfies like usual – the time you spent waiting for the fourth-born demon flew by. Before you knew it, the blond was across from you, pulling out all kinds of worksheets and books. 

Watching him pull out countless sheets of paper sure put a damper on your mood, no longer excited about your time alone with him. You knew for a fact he wasn’t going to stop talking about all of the classwork you had missed anytime soon. There goes your fun afternoon!

“Why the long face? You were so excited earlier when I asked if you wanted my help. Change your mind?” Satan spoke, the lilt of his voice giving way to amusement. He smirked down at you, arms crossing over his chest as if he had uncovered some great secret. Ever the detective. 

“Au contraire, I’m more than excited to have some alone with you, Satan. I made sure not to tell Mammon where I was.” You offered him a wink, hoping he would catch where you were going with that. Either he was just as dense as some of his brothers, or he was simply playing with you, you’d never know as he spoke again.

“That’s great. Less distractions from that annoyance means more time for you to catch up.” He moved around the table, claiming the spot next to you as he flicked open your booklet for you. He read over the last set of notes you had taken, disappointment growing on his face as he realized there wasn’t much there.

Most of your note book was filled with messages and doodles from not only yourself, but Mammon and Beelzebub when they occupied the seats next to you in classes. That was until the teacher decided that they had had enough and separated the three of you. Mammon always did find ways to pass you notes when hat happened, however.

Satan flipped another page over, eyes narrowing at the crude drawings of him and his brothers. You recognized the squiggly lines and horrible handwriting of the names as Mammon’s, quickly trying to snatch the notebook away from Satan before he got angry. Mammon sure had no filter when none of the brothers he disliked were around.

Satan pulled the notebook away before you could grab it, and you held your breath as you got ready for his outburst. Only it never came. Satan seemed to grab a hold of himself before he could burst, allowing himself to take a few deep breaths before he closed the notebook. He cleared his throat, shaking the dazed look of anger off his face.

“Where should we start? History of Devildom?” He offered you a smile, one very un-Satan-like. You brushed it off, hoping not to stir up more of his anger. Mammon had said he’d changed, and you could very clearly see he was trying his hardest to not let his anger control him. It was quite endearing, actually.

Time ticked by unbearably slow as the blond droned on and on about the Devildom. While you were in the Devildom to bolster the relationship between human and demon, and to learn about demons and their home in the process, you really couldn’t bring yourself to listen in classes, or to Satan. As bad as you felt about it, you couldn’t break the habit. Mammon had given you tips as to how he tunes everything out and you began subconsciously using them, whether you liked it or not.

A snapping of fingers in front of your face startled you from your thoughts as you jumped. Satan laughed at your reaction; eyes wide as saucers as you stared at him in shock.

“Are you bored? Why don’t we take a break for now?” He asked gently, standing as he began packing his bag, gesturing for you to pack yours as well. “I’ll take you out for coffee, my treat of course.”

Your eyes widened as you frantically threw your stuff into your bag, following him out of the library. Anything for a break from this torture. Though listening to Satan’s voice was nice, the information he was trying to cram into you wasn’t as pleasing. You would much rather listen to him speak about the latest book he had finished, or one of the shows he had found himself hooked on recently. As long as it wasn’t school-related, you could listen to him for an eternity.

Satan lead you to a café not far from RAD, one you hadn’t been to before – which was surprising, given Beelzebub was dragging you along to one place or another constantly. Satan left you to find a table to sit at as he went ahead to order. You found a nice spot in the corner of the shop, away from the hustle and bustle of the busy café.

You pulled out your phone, sending a quick text to Mammon to let him know you were with Satan and that you were okay. You promptly ignored him when he blew your phone up asking where his brother had taken you, opting to just shove your phone back where it came from. You didn’t need Mammon showing up and causing a scene just because you had let Satan take you somewhere without telling him first.

Satan returned not a moment later, placing your order and his on the table as he sat across from you¬. You thanked him promptly, promising to pay him back at a later date, which he refused. You frowned at him as smiled, shaking his head at you.

“Think of it as me saying thank you for offering to help me catch up, then. Instead of me paying you back.” You spoke, eyeing him down playfully, as if daring him to refuse you again. Satan chuckled, leaning back slightly in his chair as he did so. 

“How about, instead of that, you let me take you to the museum after this. There’s an art event going on that I’ve been meaning to go to. It’s a very stimulating experience, or so I’ve heard. Come with me, and we can call it even.” He replied confidently, watching you carefully to gauge your reaction. Your eyes widened at his forward proposal; you certainly weren’t expecting that from him. Satan had always seemed to distance himself from you, only wanting to make a pact with you just to spite Lucifer, not because he actually wanted to.

You could feel the heart rise to your cheeks as you played his words back. Was he asking you on a date? This all seemed very date-like to you. Taking you out to a café, then to a museum. He certainly was good at making your thoughts race. 

“Like a date?” You quizzed him boldly, feeling a surge of confidence swell through you. The though of Satan actually wanting to spend time with you, alone, was exciting all on its own. It made your head spin wildly with thoughts and fantasies you wouldn’t dare voice to him, or anyone.

“You could consider it a date, if you’d like.” He answered nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders. You could feel your confidence fizzle away at his unenthusiastic response. Had this just been him being nice? Was he not actually interested in you like you were him? Now you just felt embarrassed. With the last shrivel of confidence you had; you pose another question.

“Would _you_ want it to be a date though, Satan?”

At that, he smiled, leaning closer to you over the table. He grabbed your hand in his, his thumb stroking gently over the back of your hand. His eyes burned into yours, almost as if he was looking directly into your very soul. You would have broke eye contact had it been anyone else, there was something about Satan that you just couldn’t pull yourself away from.

“I wouldn’t mind the company of someone so lovely, so yes, I would like it to be a date. If that’s okay with you?” He returned, voice a low whisper as he regarded you closer than he had been before. You resisted the urge to pull away, holding his gaze as confidently as you could. You gave a smile, heart racing as he returned it fully.

“It’s a date then.”


End file.
